A Picture Of What Can Be
by Mistryja
Summary: When Teyla and Ronon’s daughter turns up unexpectedly from the future, how will both Teyla and Ronon cope with their 16 year old daughter running around causing mayhem and explain to everyone their new found attraction in one another?


A picture of what can be…

A picture of what can be…

Summary: When Teyla and Ronon's daughter turns up unexpectedly from the future, how will both Teyla and Ronon cope with their 16 year old daughter running around causing mayhem and explain to everyone their new found attraction in one another?

Spoilers: **None. Set after episode McKay and Mrs Miller**

_Atlantis_

"What have you done?" McKay screamed as he looked at Zelenka, his face getting redder by the minute and the lines in his brows deepening. Zelenka just gave an exasperated sigh and held up his hands, "I did nothing! I swear!"

"Well you did something! I told you this piece of machinery has to be handled with delicacy; you just can't go around bashing at it, hoping you'll press something and it will magically work." McKay shrieked as the Ancient piece of machinery began to buzz and hiss, McKay gave a large huff as he began rapidly tapping away at his computer to see what had happened. Just then a large blue light came out the centre of the large circular drum.

McKay covered his eyes as the bright light shone brightly throughout the small room they were in. Just then Major Lauren and his team came storming in, "Is everyone alright?" he screamed as he scanned the room to see is there were any casualties.

"I'm blind!" McKay screamed as black dots covered his vision as he rapidly blinked trying to get rid of the dot he was seeing. Major Lauren rolled his eyes at McKay's eccentrics, and continued to see if there were any casualties.

"No, I think we are all alright," Zelenka said as he pushed up the nose of his glasses up even further. Once the spots had disappeared from McKay's vision he gingerly stood up and ran his hands over his body to make sure he was alright. "No, I'm fine, nothing hurts." He then checked his computer tablet to make sure everything was still working and nothing had broken before he took a sight of relief.

"Hello? Uncle Rodney?" A small voice said behind him, it was then all eye's turned to the small petite girl who was standing in the middle of the circular drum where the bright blue light had once been.

"Uh ohh," McKay said as his eyes widened as he looked at the girl in front of him.

_ATLANTISATLANTISATLANTISATLANTISATLANTISATLANTIS_

Teyla continued to walk through the corridors of Atlantis as she headed towards her quarters when she was suddenly pulled to her left into a dark alcove; she gave a small gasp of shock until her lips were covered with another's.

"Took you long enough," Ronon muttered as his lips quickly descended back onto hers, Teyla gave a small groan of pleasure as Ronon's hard body gently pressed into hers. Wrapping her small arms around his neck she gently pulled him down so she could deepen the kiss.

"I missed you," Ronon whispered into her ear before beginning to trail soft kissed down her neck and onto her collar bone, Teyla gave a small smile in satisfaction as she ran her hands through his dread locks and held him closer. "I missed you too, how was the hunting with Col. Sheppard?"

"Boring without you," Ronon admitted as he reluctantly pulled away, his green eyes meeting with her brown one. Teyla gave him a small seductive smile before pulling him down again to kiss his firm lips, Ronon gave a groan of satisfaction as his long arms wrapped around her slim waist and pulled her closer into his body. After a few minutes of kissing they finally pulled away, Ronon let his fingers linger on Teyla's waist as he soothingly ran his thumbs over the her hips. "Same time tonight?" she gently whispered to him, Ronon gave her a small smile before nodding then stealing one last lingering kiss before slipping away. Teyla's cheeks flushed as she watched her lover saunter away.

_ATLANTISATLANTISATLANTISATLANTISATLANTISATLANTIS_

"Who are you?" Rodney asked as his eyes went wide as he looked at the teenager, the teen gave him a confused look before looking around at her surroundings. "Where am I?" McKay stuttered before he came up with an answer to her question, "Well…umm…I suppose….Atlantis?" he said as he gave her a weary smile. The teen's eyes went wide, "Oh my god! Mum and daddy told me about this place, but…I …I just never thought it would work!!" She said as she began to walk around.

"Umm, not to put a dampener on your spirits of course, but …ummm. Who are you?" Rodney asked the teen wearily. "Uncle Rodney, it's me Charin." It was then that Rodney realised just who this teenager was in front of him and why see looked so familiar, it was her eyes; the same greeney orange eyes as her father, the same eyes as Ronon.

"Oh my god! Your Ronon's daughter? But how…how do you know me?" McKay asked confusingly, Charin rolled her eyes before looking back at her Uncle, "I came from the future, I mean Justin said he could do it but, I never really thought! This is soo _cool_!" She exclaimed.

It was then that all the silence was broken and McKay realised that there were other people in the room, Major Lauren came up behind him before whispering to him, "I think we need to get back to Atlantis, I think Sheppard will have some questions." Rodney just shook his head in agreement, as his eyes stayed focus on the teenager in front of him. "So where's mum and daddy?" she asked innocently.

"Umm, Charin is it? Can I just ask you one insignificant detail?" Charin nodded in agreement, "Umm, who is your mother and father?" Charin just shook her head and giggled, "Teyla and Ronon of course Uncle Rodney!" McKay just gulped, "I though so," he said before he turned back to Major Lauren who's eyes were as big as saucers, "Teyla and Ronon have some explaining to do."

_ATLANTISATLANTISATLANTISATLANTISATLANTISATLANTIS_

"Ummm, this is nice," Teyla murmured as she sank farther into the hot water and into Ronon's body. Ronon gave a small chuckle as he continued to play with her hair softly, "I like times like these," Teyla looked up at him her brows drawn in confusion, "Times where there is just peace upon Atlantis. Times where I can see you and hold you without prying eyes." Teyla just gave him a smile, acknowledging what he meant and agreeing.

Gently Ronon began to wash her shoulders and arms, gently rubbing the wet, lathering sponge in soothing circular motions which resulting in a moan of satisfaction from Teyla. Ronon gave a small smile in appreciation before continuing his gentle cleaning on Teyla. Slowly as he continued his way down her body the sponge was lost into the bubbly water.

"Oh Ronon," Teyla moaned as he felt his fingers gently rub around her clit in gentle circles, her legs fell open wider to allow him access as he began to give her more pleasure. Teyla tightened her hands which lay on his muscular thighs, and gently arched her back in pleasure as she felt Ronon bring her to pleasure with his fingers.

"Don't stop!" Teyla gasped as she felt her orgasm crest, she gave a groan of pure pleasure as she came, Ronon also gave a hiss of pleasure as he felt Teyla's ass brush against his already aching cock. "Turn around," Ronon whispered huskily as he helped manoeuvre Teyla across his lap with both legs either side of his hips, gently grasping her hips Ronon pulled her forward.

"Oh Ancestors!" Teyla gasped as she felt Ronon's large cock began to push into her tight opening, Ronon also have a hiss of pleasure as he began to slowly feed his cock into Teyla feeling her tightness slowly surround him. Slowly, they began to rock together, gasping and groaning in pleasure as they made love to one another. It was soon before Teyla could feel herself begin to orgasm, clenching her hands in Ronon's dreadlocks she pulled herself closer to him to take his mouth in a passionate kiss. Teyla gave a small scream as she came, Ronon gently trailed kissed along her neck before roughly grasping her hips and pulling her closer so he could also join her in the blissful pleasure.

With Teyla resting on Ronon chest, they both panted with happy exhaustion. Lovingly, Ronon played with Teyla's now very wet strands of hair while Teyla gently ran her fingers over several pieces of Ronon's dreads. "I love you," Ronon whispered as he gently bent down to place a kiss on top of her head. Teyla just closed her eyes and snuggled deeper into Ronon's chest before whispering back to him, "I love you too Ronon."

_ATLANTISATLANTISATLANTISATLANTISATLANTISATLANTIS_

"Hello darling, what's you're name?" Elizabeth Weir said as she looked at the teenager in front of her. Charin rolled her greeney orange eyes in annoyance. "Aunty Lizzy! It's me Charin! Opps, I forgot you don't really know me yet!" Charin gave a little giggle as she continued to swing her legs from the medical bed she was currently sitting on. Weir gave the teen a puzzled look before walking towards Carson to find out if anything was wrong with the teenager.

"Well everything seems to be fine with the wee lass," Carson said as he referred back to his medical report of Charin. "Can I see mum and daddy now?" Charin asked as she continued to twirl a piece of golden brown hair around her finger. Weir returned her focus back to Charin before wearily approaching her, "Umm how about you tell me how you got here in the first place Charin, because I'm really intrigued." Charin gave a Weir a cute smile before answering, "Can I wait for mum and daddy? Please Aunt Lizzy!" Weir gave her an understanding smile before slowly walking away. "John, can you come down the infirmary, there's something you should see. While you're at it, can you get Teyla and Ronon, there's something they should see as well." Weir said into her com as she let her gaze drift back to Charin.

_ATLANTISATLANTISATLANTISATLANTISATLANTISATLANTIS_

Teyla and Ronon both lay in bed together, basking in the afterglow of their love making, Ronon's arms gently squeezed Teyla closer to him clinging to her warmth. Slowly they both felt themselves slowly slipping into a lulling sleep. They were both woken when they heard Sheppard at the door.

"Ronon, are you in there?!" Sheppard screamed through the door, Ronon gave a groan of dismay as he gently shook Teyla awake, "Teyla, Teyla! Sheppard is here, you have to get up." He quietly whispered to Teyla.

"Have you seen Teyla? She's not in her quarters, and I checked the gym already, but I can't find her. Weir needs us all in the infirmary, apparently there's something we all need to see. It's _urgent _according to Elizabeth," Sheppard snorted and rolled his eyes. Ronon rubbed his eyes and climbed out of bed, pulling on his leathers he walked to the door and pulled it open making sure to fill the gap with his body and make sure Sheppard did not see Teyla in bed. "Yeah, I'm awake! Have you tried the mess hall for Teyla?" he answered his voice husky with sleep. Sheppard gave the Satedan a nod before walking away on his mission to find Teyla. Ronon quietly closed the door and turned his gaze back to the bed where Teyla was now slipping out of the warm bed and pulling on her clothes. Ronon rubbed is eyes in annoyance, he wanted to spend more time with Teyla but as always something got in the way. After running her fingers through her messy hair she slipped on her shoes and walked over to her lover.

"See you at the infirmary?" Teyla asked quietly, Ronon gave her a nod before bending down and placing a soft kiss upon her lips. Teyla ran her fingers over his bare chest before walking out of the door.

_ATLANTISATLANTISATLANTISATLANTISATLANTISATLANTIS_

_Infimary_

"Hey where were you? I looked all over for you?" Sheppard as he walked into the infirmary to see both Teyla and Ronon with Elizabeth. Teyla gave him a small smile before answering, "I was simply taking a walk around the city, and could not sleep. I bumped into Ronon and he told me you requested Ronon and mine assistance with something important." Sheppard just nodded his head in understanding not thinking much of what she has said before turning his attention back to Elizabeth.

"So you needed us? What's so _urgent_? It's 2 in the morning!" Sheppard groaned as he ran his fingers through his tousled hair. Elizabeth took a deep breath before answering, "I think it's best if you brace yourselves, especially you and Ronon," she said to Teyla. The pair just gave a confused look before following Elizabeth into one of the rooms.

There they saw a young girl, with golden brown coloured hair and greeney orange eyes swinging her legs. As soon as they came into the room her face light up.

"Mum! Daddy!" She screamed as she vaulted off the bed and ran to Ronon. Instictivly he opened his arms and the teen jumped into his arms and gave him a hug. They pair just looked at each other, confusion in their eyes.

"You two have some explaining to do," Sheppard said as he looked at both Teyla and Ronon.


End file.
